146851-what-is-your-total-time-played-in-wildstar
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Haha, I get out quite a bit actually! :P Though, being an RPer, time kinda flies by pretty quick! But that's only about 1/5 of the time the game has been out (529 days total). Where I live, there's not a lot to do, especially in winter, so gaming it is! I also wonder if the time spent being so high is because I work 3rd shift...not a lot to do in the middle of the night here either, most things close at 9pm and that's shortly after I wake up. Hmmm, interesting! Edited November 12, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I just can't even relate to being able to say that with a straight face, after the game barely being out a year. I don't even know what to think about some of these numbers. Nothing good. | |} ---- 440 *days* ... Playing a video game. My word. I think I am just going to check out of this thread. You people are in a digital prison and don't even know it. I think I'm going to go outside for lunch. | |} ---- maybe you dont play much, averaging my college life was studying and wow, and before i left the game for the full time MMO wildstar. i was sitting at 440 days, since Ulduar patch on the oficial realms until Highmaul Edited November 12, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- That's also in WoW, though. That game has been out for years and years. As for spending so much time in WildStar, a game that's barely been out for a year and a half, there are those of us who don't have a rollicking social life and/or don't want one. Some of us use games for an escape, or because (as in my case), we're very shy IRL, are alone states away from family, and prefer our Virtual friends over the assholes we meet whenever we do try to get out and make "real" friends. Some of us just really enjoy video games and don't care for much else or whatever lol, but I still won't judge them for that. You can't (or well, shouldn't) judge someone just because they spend so much time playing "a game". We all have our reasons. | |} ---- ---- ---- I understand what you are saying, but the responsible adult in me just sees "I spent almost two years of my life playing a video game" and my brain shuts down. I understand escapism. I mean, obviously ... I play video games, too. :lol: It's just something I do to kill time between real world activities: I have two young children still at home, five cats, a lap-bunny, a weekly D&D game, a 40+ plus per week job, an hour commute round-trip, Scouts, band, dance class ... I would never call my life a "rollicking social life" but at the same time, I just can't imagine looking back on my life from my deathbed and the most important thing I have to show is World First Raid Boss Kill or some other silly video game achievement. I'm not judging y'all. I'm just flabbergasted at the waste of time, is all. ;) | |} ---- well i was really poor at college, the tuition, food and transport ate all the budget, the only form of entertaiment i had money for was the 15 bucks for warcraft cause in comparison it was really cheaper than go one night to drink or even rent a movie (putting the amount of hours of entertaiment of one vs other ways). my college life was just my head between books or my mind in azeroth, i had to maintain a score cause scholarship of half the tuitition so not much social life. Also sometimes i just logged to chat meanwhile i was reading stuff, the human interactions with your knit tight guild while studying for a test is awesome when you are just a town kid in a big city where you dont know anyone or have time to get to know them. Edited November 12, 2015 by Demonmanu | |} ---- That's pretty judgmental. Different people, with different lives, in different socio-economic statuses... And who's to say it's a "waste of time" when that person is enjoying the time they spent? Doesn't seem like a waste. Edited November 12, 2015 by Naunet | |} ---- 3 cats, dog, fish, recently traveled over 2100 miles reviewing Haunted Attractions in PA/OH/VA, earlier this year spent about 9 days in Orlando, tripped out to Holiday World to ride/review their new coaster, and various conventions in PA/OH and Canada. The year before; traveled all over doing haunted attractions, various theme parks in PA/OH and California, conventions again, etc....what can I say? Get around plenty. No kids though...so can do whatever ;) Edited November 12, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- ---- ---- I can't speak for anyone else, but there are times and ways it makes sense, my friend. I'm for all intents and purposes homebound. I'm disabled to the point that I can walk the dogs most days for about 20 minutes, or do my shopping ever week or so, but doing those things tends to tire me out for the rest of the day. Very rarely I can go out on a car ride to meet friends and do something 'normal' but even that can be exhausting meaning I need a couple days to recover. None of that shuts my brain down though. I need something to keep myself occupied. If it weren't games, it would be books I've read a half dozen times before. Yes, escapism. But my prison is my own body. Believe me, I wish I could do more, see people have fun that way. However there's costs to that. Cash I don't have or to my long term health I can't afford. I get it, it doesn't make sense to most people. It doesn't make sense to me most of the time, but it works. And I don't say all that to make you feel bad, just to give a glimpse of the world with some different shoes on. I've got over a year played in WoW and I don't even particularly like it. Wildstar is a lot less, only because on top of everything else arthritis is starting to get to my hands and I have to limit my time in such an active game. I can't even begin to fathom a guess for games I truly deeply loved like Star Wars Galaxies and City of Heroes. Edited November 12, 2015 by Lemurian | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well Tex... we simply are older generation. See? Generations differences even in video games world now! Time flies if you are having fun... makes me sad though.. we basically are gaming seniors now. | |} ---- ---- ----